


Fireflies

by WilloftheWinds



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilloftheWinds/pseuds/WilloftheWinds
Summary: Charles takes Sam to see the firefliesWritten for Jalissa
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Fireflies

“Shouldn’t we be going soon? It’ll be dark soon.” Sam looked up at Charles, her brows knitted with worry. 

He squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled at her, his blue eyes bright against the deep orange light cast by the sun setting behind him. “I want to show you something. Do you trust me?” 

She nodded without hesitation, surprising them both with how quickly she responded. 

He brought her wrist to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her skin that made her breath stop for a moment. “It’s only a little farther up the path, just follow me Miss Young.”

Sam nodded again, unable to stop her mind from spinning at the feel of his lips on her skin. She was hopelessly enthralled by him, her trust so implicit that she was unable to resist even the simplest request that he made of her. She walked beside him, chewing on her lip as she stole glances up at him. She couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was, bathed in the pink and orange hues cast from the setting sun, the warm colors spreading over his skin like paint on canvas. 

She was so enraptured by the way the sunset played across Charles’ features that she didn’t notice the open field as they came around the bend in the trail. It wasn’t until she felt the grass brushing against her ankles that Sam realized that he had led her off the dirt trail and into the flora, gently guiding her into the center of the field with the hint of a smile. 

Charles stopped in the center of the field and moved behind Sam, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her head. 

“Charles, what are we-”

“Shush, Miss Young. Just trust me.”

“But I don’t understand -” Charles tightened his arms around her as he shushed her again, quieter this time as the pink faded from the sky and they were immersed in blues and purples as the last rays of sunshine clung to the sky. 

Charles pointed into the grass as he pulled an arm closer around her, Sam’s gaze followed his finger and she looked out into the grass, gasping quietly as she saw the first of the fireflies bursting to life in the dark hues of dusk settling around them. She leaned against him, settling her weight against his chest as she stared in awe at the lights blinking in the grass around them. 

He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, his lips curved in a content smile. “They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Sam nodded, dazzled by the twinkling lights that surrounded them like stars hiding in the grass. “I used to think that this was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.” He paused for a moment before sighing softly against her hair. “Until I saw you.” 

Sam’s heart skipped a beat as she felt his breath against her ear. Thoughts of their time together fluttered through her mind as she watched the fireflies dancing in the far edges of the field. 

“Charles?” Her voice was almost a whisper in the quiet calm of the moment. 

“Yes, Bunty?” 

She smiled at the affectionate nickname, her stomach fluttering at the gentle confidence in his voice. “Do you ever wish you could go back?” She paused, taking a breath as she collected her thoughts, “Back to your life, before all this, and change how it all happened?” 

“Yes,” Charles said without hesitation. His voice was strong and sure, no question in his mind as he answered her. 

Sam’s face fell in disappointment, she hadn’t asked the question with the hope of any specific answer but the confidence in his tone quelled the butterflies in her stomach. 

Charles turned her in his arms, tilting her chin up until she looked into his eyes. Sam could see the golden glow of the fireflies flickering in his gaze, unable to look away from the beautiful blue staring intently back at her.

“I would change how long it took me to realize how I feel for you, how much I want you. I’d change anything I could to make us closer sooner, so that I could have as much of you as possible.” 


End file.
